harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
J. K. Rowling beantwortet offengebliebene Fan-Fragen
Natürlich hat Band 7 der Harry-Potter-Serie viele der von Fans gestellten Fragen beantwortet. Dennoch bleibt noch einiges offen und Joanne K. Rowling selbst weiß noch eine Menge weiterer Details über die von ihr erdachte magische Welt, als aus ihren Büchern bekannt ist. Nachfolgend werden einige der zusätzlichen Informationen auf Deutsch zusammengefasst (es handelt sich nicht um Übersetzungen der Originalzitate!), die die Autorin in Interviews und Chats preisgibt. Aktuelle Interviews werden ergänzt und stehen dann jeweils als erste im Artikel. Die folgenden Zusatzinformationen bauen auf die Ereignisse von Band 7 auf. Dokumentation "J.K.Rowling – Ein Jahr im Leben" Wie J. K. Rowling bereits am 7. Dezember auf ihrer Website bekanntgegeben hatte, wurde von dem Autor und Filmemacher James Runcie während des letzten Jahres einiges über die Entstehung des 7. Bandes und ihrer Arbeit daran filmisch festgehalten. Die jetzt veröffentlichte Fernsehdokumentation J.K.Rowling – Ein Jahr im Leben, die in Großbritannien erstmalig am 30.12.2007 von ITV ausgestrahlt wurde, enthält u.a. einige interessante Zusatzinformationen. Beispielsweise wurde gezeigt, wie Rowling einen Stammbaum der Familie Weasley zeichnet, der alle Enkel von Arthur und Molly Weasley namentlich aufführt. Informationen aus der Dokumentation: *zur Zukunft der bekannten Weasleys und ihrer Familien s. Joanne K. Rowling über die nächste Generation *Luna und ihr Mann haben später Zwillinge namens Lorcan und Lysander. *Der Sohn von Draco Malfoy und seiner Frau heißt mit vollem Namen Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. * Das finale Duell zwischen Harry und Voldemort fand am 2.05. statt. Die erste Tochter von Bill und Fleur wurde am ersten Jahrestag des Sieges über Voldemort geboren und bekam deshalb den Namen Victoire. siehe auch: * Aufzeichnung der gesamten Sendung (Anmeldung erforderlich) * Abbildung des Weasley-Stammbaums von jkrowling.com Potter Cast am 21. 12.07 mit Joanne K. Rowling *Dracos Ehefrau ist Astoria Greengrass, die zwei Jahre jüngere Schwester von Daphne Greengrass *Der "Raum der Liebe" in der Mysteriumsabteilung (der Raum der sich nicht öffnen ließ) ist der Ort, wo die Geheimnisse der Liebe erforscht werden können. Wahrscheinlich enthält er eine Quelle oder einen Brunnen mit einem sehr mächtigen Liebestrank. Anhand seiner Wirkung kann studiert werden, dass Liebe jemanden dazu bringen kann, sich wie Lily selbst für den geliebten anderen zu opfern, oder auch zu verblendeten und oft schlimmen Taten zu verleiten, wie Bellatrix oder wie Albus Dumbledore während seiner kurzen großen Liebe zu Gellert Grindelwald. *Bellatrix liebte Voldemort abgöttisch und war wie besessen von ihm. *Alan Rickman, der im Film Severus Snape verkörpert, war als Einziger seit langem eingeweiht, dass Snape Lily liebte und deshalb wie Lily selbst Harrys Leben mit allen Mitteln schützen wollte, obwohl er gleichzeitig Harry als verhassten Beweis dafür sah, dass er Lily an einen anderen Mann verloren hatte. *Snapes Zuordnung zum Haus Slytherin entsprach völlig seiner Gesinnung als Schüler. Später hat er sich aber geändert und seine damalige Einstellung überwunden. *Slytherins sind nicht immer Menschen, die anderen Schaden zufügen, sondern eben sehr auf ihr eigenes Wohl und Fortkommen bedacht. Horace Slughorn und andere Slytherins haben aber letztendlich in Hogwarts auf Harrys Seite gekämpft, weil ihre guten Impulse gewichtiger waren. *Florean Fortescue hatte etwas mit dem Elderstab zu tun, aber diese Geschichte und ihre Auflösung haben es nicht ins Buch geschafft. *In Zauberstäben wohnt aufgrund ihrer magischen Substanz eine Art vom Empfinden inne. Der Elderstab ist extrem rücksichtslos, weil für ihn nur das Recht des Stärkeren gilt und er immer zu dem überwechselt, der sich als mächtiger erweist. Andere Zauberstäbe entwickeln aber eine gewisse Loyalität zu ihren Besitzern. Allerdings wird jeder Zauberstab recht gut mit neuen Besitzern arbeiten, die ihn dem Vorbesitzer in einem richtigen Zaubererduell abgenommen haben (Test-Duelle oder Duelle in Clubs haben keine Auswirkungen). Lesungen in den USA am 15.10 - 19.10.2007 Bei ihrer USA-Reise hatte Joanne K. Rowling mehrere von Scholastic Verlag organisierte Auftritte mit Fans in Los Angeles, New Orleans und New York. Ihre sich teilweise überschneidenden Antworten auf verbreitete Fan-Fragen werden im Folgenden zusammengefasst: *Es wird schwierig für die Autorin werden, nach der Harry-Potter-Geschichte etwas Neues für sich zu finden, von dem sie sich angezogen fühlt. Welches Genre es sein wird, weiß sie selbst noch nicht. Originalzitat: LA am 15.10.07 *J. K. Rowling hat bisher noch nicht angefangen, [[Rowlings Harry-Potter-Enzyklopädie|ihre Harry-Potter Enzyklopädie] zu schreiben und es wird sicher auch nicht ihr nächstes Projekt sein. Originalzitat: LA am 16.10.07 *Ein wichtiger Teil von Harrys Reifungsprozess war seine Erkenntnis, dass selbst Albus Dumbledore einsam war, seine Schwächen hatte und schwere Fehler gemacht hatte. Obwohl er während sechs Büchern immer als so gütig erschienen war, hat er ja was machiavellistisches als mächtiger Strippenzieher im Hintergrund, der viele Fäden in der Hand hält und Harry wie eine Marionette dirigiert. Originalzitat: USA Okt 07/Open Book Tour *Cho Chang hat einen Muggel geheiratet. Originalzitat: New Orleans Okt 07 * Albus Dumbledore war schwul, aber seine Liebe zu Gellert Grindelwald ist schief gelaufen. Originalzitat: New York am 19.10.07 *Neville Longbottom ist mit Hannah Abbott verheiratet, die inzwischen Wirtin des Gasthauses Zum Tropfenden Kessel ist. Originalzitat: NY am 19.10.07 *James Potter und Lily Potter konnten es sich leisten, nach ihrem Schulabschluss Vollzeit-Widerstandskämpfer im Orden zu sein und von James' ererbtem Vermögen zu leben. Remus Lupin konnte als Werwolf keine Arbeitsstelle finden. Sirius war auch ausschließlich mit der Widerstandsarbeit beschäftigt. New York/carnegie-hall *Dass ausgerechnet die mütterliche Molly Weasley aus Mutterliebe die Voldemort-hörige Bellatrix Lestrange tötet war von der Autorin lange geplant. Originalzitat: New York/carnegie-hall *Arthur Weasley ist in HP V/21 nicht an seinen Verletzungen gestorben, weil Ron sonst zwangsläufig viel schneller erwachsen geworden und Harry damit ähnlicher geworden wäre. Literarisch hat sich durch den Tod von Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks ergeben, dass ihr Sohn Teddy als Waise aufwuchs wie Harry selbst, aber unter viel besseren Bedingungen und mit Harry als präsenter Vaterfigur. Originalzitat: New York/carnegie-hall *In jenem ersten Brief Dumbledores an Petunia hat er ihr freundlich und sehr verständnisvoll erklärt, warum sie nicht in Hogwarts aufgenommen werden kann. An diesen Brief hat er angeknüpft, um sie zur Aufnahme Harrys in ihre Familie zu überreden. Originalzitat: New York/carnegie-hall *Hagrid findet nie eine Frau und hat keine Kinder, denn Olympe Maxime und er passen charakterlich nicht wirklich zueinander und andere Riesinnen sind kaum zu finden. Originalzitat: New York/carnegie-hall *Der Horkrux in Harry wurde durch das Basiliskengift in Band 2 nicht zerstört, weil Fawkes sofort mit seinen Tränen das Gegengift in Harrys Bisswunde träufelte. Originalzitat: New York/carnegie-hall *Die Parallelen des Todesserregimes und der Ideologien von einer überlegenen Rasse, erinnern absichtlich an das Nazi-Regime. Die Harry-Potter-Serie will zeigen, dass die Schrecken in der Magischen Welt überall zu finden sind und appelliert an Toleranz. Sie warnt davor, blind an die öffentlich verbreitete Meinung und an die Autoritäten zu glauben. Originalzitat: New York/carnegie-hall Live-Chat am 30.07.07 In einem Live-Chat mit J. K. Rowling am 30.07.07 auf www.bloomsbury.com hat die Autorin einige der 120 000 Fragen beantwortet, die Fans eingesandt oder vor Ort gestellt haben. Hier ihre Antworten: Zur Zukunft der Magischen Welt und der bekannten Charaktere Harry, Hermine und Ron *Harry Potter leitet inzwischen die Aurorenzentrale und hat sie völlig umgekrempelt. Seit Harry kein Horkrux mehr ist, kann er nicht mehr Parsel sprechen. Er ist ziemlich froh darüber… *Hermine Granger hat zunächst in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe („Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures“) gearbeitet und dort das Dasein von Hauselfen wesentlich verbessert und die Beziehung zwischen magischen Menschen und anderen magischen Geschöpfen revolutioniert. Sie arbeitet jetzt in sehr einflußreicher Position in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung („Department of Magical Law Enforcement”) und reformiert dort die Anti-Muggel-Gesetzgebung, obwohl sie In HP VII/9 gegenüber Rufus Scrimgeour ausgeschlossen hat, dass sie sich im Bereich der Zaubereigesetzgebung engagieren werde. Ihre Eltern hat sie zurückgeholt und deren Erinnerung wieder repariert. *Ron Weasley* leitet inzwischen mit George den Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse, der sich als sprudelnde Geldquelle erweist. Eine Zeit lang hat er mit Harry zusammen in der Aurorenzentrale gearbeitet. (*Es ist nicht ganz klar, ob er noch dort engagiert ist, wie Rowling 3 Tage zuvor gesagt hatte). *Ron, Hermine und Harry sind in die Schokofrosch-Sammelreihe aufgenommen worden. Andere Charaktere *Aberforth Dumbledore ist weiterhin der Wirt des Eberkopf *Arthur Weasley schafft es tatsächlich, das Fliegende Motorrad von Sirius zu reparieren. Er gibt es anschließend an Harry weiter. *Draco und seine Familie schaffen es auch diesmal, sich aus dem Gerichtsverfahren herauszuwinden, weil sie zu Harrys Rettung beigetragen haben. Draco ist wegen seines Misserfolgs ernüchtert. Sein Sohn Scorpius ist außerdem viel netter als sein Vater in dessen Schulzeit. Harry und Draco werden zwar nie Freunde werden, erkennen einander aber mehr als früher an. *Die Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee behalten mit Sicherheit ihre falschen Galleonen. Neville Longbottom wird sie bestimmt stolz seinen Schülern (in Kräuterkunde) zeigen. *Firenze darf doch wieder in seine Herde im Verbotenen Wald zurückkehren. Die Zentauren haben eingesehen, dass die Zusammenarbeit mit Menschen nichts schlechtes, sondern etwas Ehrenhaftes ist. *George wird wohl nie ganz über den Tod von Fred hinwegkommen. Seinen ersten Sohn nennt er „Fred“. Er könnte sich theoretisch ein magisches Ohr zulegen, wird dies aber eher nicht tun und sich mit dem Loch am Kopf arrangieren. *Gilderoy Lockhart wird sich nie von dem Gedächtniszauber erholen und JKR ist froh darüber *Ginny Weasley beschränkt sich nach einigen Jahren als glänzende Quidditchspielerin der Holyhead Harpies auf eine Tätigkeit als Quidditch-Korrespondentin beim Tagespropheten, da sie mit Harry eine Familie hat. *Kingsley Shacklebolt kann als dauerhafter Zaubereiminister die Korruption und die immer etwas rassistische Politik des Zaubereiministeriums mit Erfolg bekämpfen. *Luna Lovegood interessiert sich auch weiterhin für außergewöhnliche Geschöpfe und wird eine sehr berühmte Naturforscherin; sie entdeckt sogar einige bisher unbekannte Tierarten, auch wenn sie sich eingestehen muß, dass es den Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler wirklich nicht gibt. Sie heiratet (viel später als das Trio) den Enkel von Newt Scamander namens Rolf, welcher ebenfalls ein Naturforscher ist. * Percy Weasley macht dank seiner veränderten Einstellung unter Kingsley Shacklebolt Karriere im Ministerium und erreicht eine hohe Position. * Rita Kimmkorn schreibt nach Harrys Sieg über Voldemort sofort eine Harry-Biographie. Sie arbeitet auch wieder als Journalistin. * Teddy Lupin, der Sohn von Remus und Tonks ist kein Werwolf wie sein Vater, jedoch ein Metamorphmagus wie seine Mutter. Teddy wächst bei seiner Großmutter Andromeda auf. Harry trifft seinen Patensohn Ted häufig und unterstützt ihn auch. *das Dunkle Mal auf den Armen der Todesser wird verblassen und vernarben, da Voldemort vernichtet ist. Ihre Narben werden dann schmerzfrei und brennen nicht mehr, ähnlich wie Harrys Stirnnarbe. *Dolores Umbridge wird letztendlich doch eingesperrt und für das bestraft, was sie all den Muggelstämmigen angetan hat. *Victor Krum verliebt sich in eine Bulgarin. *Voldemort wird nicht als Geist auf der Welt bleiben, obwohl er den Tod fürchtete. Er hat seine Seele derart verstümmelt, dass sie für immer eine verkrüppelte bleiben wird, so wie sie Harry im 35. Kapitel begegnet ist. *Die Hauselfe Winky arbeitet auch weiterhin in Hogwarts und trinkt nicht mehr ganz so viel Butterbier wie in Band 5. Sie hat zu den Hauselfen gehört, die sich in den Kampf von Hogwarts gestürzt haben. *Das Zaubereiministerium wird unter Kingsley Shacklebolt frei von Korruption und Kungelei. Die rassistische Zaubereigesetzgebung wird reformiert. Askaban setzt seit Voldemorts Tod keine Dementoren als Wächter mehr ein. Erklärung früherer Ereignisse *Dudley Dursley hat in Gegenwart der Dementoren sich selbst so gesehen, wie er wirklich ist. Dies hat die Veränderung seiner Einstellung gegenüber Harry und der Zauberei bewirkt. *Petunia Dursley war in HP VII/3 fast bereit, Harry viel Glück zu wünschen und zu gestehen, dass sie von seiner Welt wisse, und früher neidisch war, dass sie nicht dazu gehören konnte. Aber nach ihrer langjährigen inneren Abhärtung hat sie es dann doch nicht über die Lippen gebracht. *Hermine hat nicht gelogen mit ihrer Behauptung in HP VII/9, sie habe noch nie zuvor einen Gedächtniszauber vollbracht, denn es ist magisch etwas anderes, eine Erinnerung zu manipulieren (wie bei ihren Eltern) oder eine Erinnerung zu löschen. *Remus ist von Antonin Dolohow umgebracht worden; seine Frau Tonks von Bellatrix Lestrange. *Neville und Ron kamen mit ihren ererbten Zauberstäben während ihrer ersten Klassen in Hogwarts ganz gut zurecht, weil Zauberstäbe zwar ihre beste Leistung bei denen erbringen, die sie gewählt haben, aber auch ganz gut bei deren Familienmitgliedern arbeiten. *Bevor Quirrell zum Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wurde, unterrichtete er Muggelkunde. *Narcissa Malfoy ist keine Todesserin; sie hat daher auch nicht das Dunkle Mal und ist keine richtige Anhängerin von Voldemort. Dennoch hat sie die gleichen Ansichten wie ihr Mann Lucius. Als sie aber erfährt, dass Voldemort den Tod ihres einzigen Sohnes Draco plant, ändert sie ihre Meinung. *Bellatrix Lestrange hat nie wirklich ihren Ehemann Rodolphus geliebt. Sie hat nur einen Reinblüter geheiratet, weil es von ihr verlangt wurde. Ihre wahre Liebe galt immer nur Voldemort. *Regulus Black hat wegen einiger arroganter Bemerkungen Voldemorts gemerkt, dass dieser sich mit einem Horkrux unsterblich machen wollte. Ursprünglich hatte Regulus sich begeistert den Todessern angeschlossen, aber er war nicht auf die Brutalität gefasst. Als er bei Kreacher so unmittelbar damit konfrontiert wurde, änderte er seine Haltung. *Voldemort ist nie auf die magische Qualität des Stein der Auferstehung gestoßen, als er ihn im Ring an seinem Finger trug, weil der Stein nur aktiviert wird, wenn man ihn dreimal in den Händen dreht. Voldemort hat nie einen Menschen geliebt. Er hat immer nur sich selbst und die Macht geliebt. Er hat es immer weniger geschafft, sein Gedächtnis vor Harry zu verschließen, weil er die Kontrolle oft verlor. * Wurmschwanz hat Voldemorts Zauberstab damals in Godric's Hollow geholt und ihm später gebracht. *„Master of Death“ bedeutet nicht, dass man unsterblich ist bzw. nach der Unsterblichkeit strebt, sondern dass man akzeptiert, dass man irgendwann sterben muß. *Dolores Umbridge konnte einen Patronus erzeugen, obwohl sie das Horkrux-Medaillon trug, weil sie sich in Verbindung mit etwas Schrecklichem überhaupt nicht beeinträchtigt fühlte. *Severus Snape ist eine Art Anti-Held: Furchtbar unsympathisch, aber was er tut ist trotzdem heldenhaft. 'Harrys Einsatz wird dazu beitragen, dass Snape trotz seines Hinauswurfs inzwischen einen Platz in der Porträtreihe der Schulleiter hat. 'Snape ist der einzige Todesser, der einen Patronus erzeugen kann, weil Todesser normalerweise keinen Schutz vor Wesen brauchen, die von einem Patronus vertrieben werden. 'Snape versuchte, seinen Patronus vor anderen Ordensmitgliedern zu verbergen. 'Wahrscheinlich hat sich Snape nie um seine Haare gekümmert, weil er sein Aussehen unwichtig fand. 'Snape hat sich - wie manche andere unsichere Personen - den Todessern angeschlossen, um zu einem mächtigen Kreis zu gehören. 'Er hat nie kapiert, dass dies Lily nicht beeindruckt sondern abgestoßen hat. Wäre er als Schüler nicht so sehr in die dunklen Künste vernarrt gewesen, wäre er wahrscheinlich mit Lily zusammengekommen, denn Lily hatte ebenfalls Gefühle für Snape. *James Potter hatte immer den Verdacht, dass Snape was von Lily wollte und dies war Teil seines aggressiven Verhaltens ihm gegenüber. *Hagrid hat in seinem Leben viele sterben sehen. Daher sind die Thestrale für ihn sichtbar. *Minerva McGonagall war nie in Albus Dumbledore verliebt. *Dumbledore konnte bei früheren Ereignissen Harry unter dem Tarnumhang „sehen“, weil er den Zauberspruch Homenum Revelio (ungesagt) verwendet hat. Dumbledore hat außer Meerisch und Koboldogack auch Parsel verstehen gelernt, obwohl er kein Parselmund ist, der die Schlangensprache auch sprechen kann. Dumbledore hat damals im Spiegel Nerhegeb seine Familie heil und glücklich gesehen (Kendra, Percival, Ariana und Aberforth und er selbst). *Für Hermine duftete Amortentia als drittes nach Rons Haaren. *Zwischen Gryffindors Schwert und dem Sprechenden Hut besteht eine magische Verbindung. Deshalb kann Neville das Schwert aus dem Hut ziehen, als er in Gedanken dringend um Hilfe bittet. *Godric Gryffindor hat das Schwert nicht gestohlen, auch wenn der Kobold Griphook dieser Meinung ist. *Harry und Voldemort sind entfernt über die Peverell-Brüder verwandt, aber das sind alle Zaubererfamilien, wenn man die Stammbäume über etliche Jahrhunderte zurückverfolgt. *Harry hat die Karte des Rumtreibers zwar an keines seiner Kinder weitergegeben, aber JKR ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Harrys ältester Sohn James sie aus dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters klaut. *Die Quidditch-Mannschaft Chudley Cannons wird wahrscheinlich nie die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gewinnen, außer vielleicht wenn sie das Team vollkommen neu besetzten und vor den Spielen einige große Kessel Felix Felicis einnehmen. Ergänzende Informationen über die Magische Welt *Dumbledores Irrwicht würde aussehen wie Arianas Leiche. *Dementoren haben keine Seele, das macht sie so furchteinflößend. Es ist unmöglich, sie zu zerstören. Aber man kann ihre Anzahl reduzieren, wenn man ihnen keine Gelegenheit zum Brüten gibt. *Folgende Morde hat Voldemort genutzt, um Horkruxe zu erzeugen: **Das Tagebuch – Die Maulende Myrthe **Der Ring – Tom Riddle sr. **Hufflepuffs Pokal – Hepzibah Smith **Das Medaillon – ein Muggel-Landstreicher **Das Diadem – ein albanischer (Klein)Bauer **Nagini – Bertha Jorkins *Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs sieht folgendermaßen aus: Man betritt den Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs durch ein unbewegliches Bild/Portrait in der Nähe der Küche. Dort gibt es gelbe Wandbehänge und dicke, gemütliche Sessel. Zu den Schlafsälen gelangt man durch kleine, unterirdische Tunnel. Die Türen sind rund, ähnlich wie der Deckel eines Fasses. Über J. K. Rowling und ihre Pläne *Alternativtitel zu „Deathly Hallows“: „The Elder Wand“ (anstelle des Kapiteltitels) oder „The Peverell Quest“ *JKR hätte am liebsten einen Otter (=ihr Lieblingstier) als Patronusgestalt; sie hat aber das Gefühl, dass es ein großer Hund sein würde. *JKR kann sich vorstellen, dass auf Dumbledores Beerdigung „I did it my way“ von Frank Sinatra gespielt worden wäre. *Harrys Narbenform hat keine Hintergrundsgeschichte; JKR dachte einfach, es sei eine coole Form. *JKRs Lieblingsszene im 7. Band: Kapitel 34: The Forest Again *JKRs Zauberstab würde wahrscheinlich so sein, wie Harrys – Stechpalme und Phönixfeder. *JKR hat sich im Lauf des Schreibens umentschieden: Ob ein Kind Zauberkräfte hat oder nicht, zeigt sich während der Kindheit. Im späteren Leben entfalten sich keine mehr! (Ursprünglich hatte sie es anders geplant). „One-On-One“-Fernsehinterview von 27.07.07 In einem NBC-Interview vom 27.07.07 hat Joanne K. Rowling einige Fan-Fragen beantwortet. (Die folgenden deutschen Zusammenfassungen sind keine exakte Wiedergabe der Originalzitate!) *1. Teil *2. Teil Wer sollte eigentlich sterben und hat dann doch überlebt? Nach Rowlings ursprünglicher Konzeption sollte Arthur Weasley in Band 5 sterben, aber die Autorin hat sich umentschieden, weil sie ihn später noch brauchte und weil sie es nicht ertragen hätte, ihn sterben zu lassen. Stattdessen hat sie sich für einen anderen Vater entschieden. Wer sollte überleben und ist dann doch gestorben? Eigentlich sollten Lupin und Tonks die Schlacht um Hogwarts überleben, doch JKRowling hat sich dann doch umentschieden. Wollte Rowling jemals Harry, Ron oder Hermine sterben lassen? Rowling hat in Erwägung gezogen, dass einer ihrer Hauptcharaktere sterben könnte. Dass diese Möglichkeit bis zum Schluß für die Fans offen geblieben ist, macht sie sehr stolz. Sollte Snape von Anfang an ein Held sein? Rowling bezweifelt, dass er als Held zu bezeichnen ist. Obwohl Snape für die „gute Seite“ gekämpft hat, ist und bleibt er ein unsympathischer Charakter. Er ist aber unbestritten äußerst mutig. Harry hat er nur deshalb geschützt, weil er Lily geliebt hat. Ist Professor McGonagall 19 Jahre danach Schulleiterin Professor McGonagall wird die Schulleitung von Hogwarts nicht so lange innehaben, sondern weitergehen. Wer nach ihr kommt, verrät JKR vielleicht später in einer HP-Enzyklopädie. Wird Harry irgendwann Verteidigungslehrer in Hogwarts? Der Fluch auf dem Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist gebrochen, seit Voldemort nicht mehr lebt. Die Stelle kann jetzt wieder qualifiziert langfristig besetzt werden. Ob Harry oder Ron jemals als Lehrkräfte nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, ist noch offen. Allerdings ist Harry dort gelegentlich im „freien Gespräch“. Das Schlusskapitel verrät viel zu wenig über das künftige Schicksal Der Epilog sollte eigentlich viel detaillierter sein und z.B. die Namen aller inzwischen geborenen Weasley-Enkel enthalten, aber es war nicht fürs Schreiben geeignet Wessen Tochter ist Victoire Weasley? Victoire Weasley (die im Schlusskapitel mit Ted Lupin knutscht) ist die älteste Tochter von Bill und Fleur. Was machen die Hauptcharaktere beruflich? Harry und Ron* arbeiten in der Aurorenzentrale (Harry als Chef) Hermine arbeitet inzwischen in einflussreicher Position in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, Zusammen haben die Drei das Ministerium total umgekrempelt und zu einer richtig guten Einrichtung gemacht. (*In folgenden Interview gibt Rowling an, dass Ron bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze mitarbeitet) Kategorie:Spekulationen